godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Leah
I said I'd write this, and guess what? I did! :V ---- 2083 Two figures walk down some abandoned paths of the Far East Branch: one of them is me, the other one is... my wife? Sort of. I mean we're not married, but we've been living together for about a year now and we've been a couple for four or five months. Maybe even six. We decided to come out for a walk, for a change. It's been some time since I last had a calm walk. Most of my walking is done while looking for Aragami. ---- It's a calm night, good for a relaxing walk under the moonlight. At least until you get to meet with people who are hellbent at making fun at your expense, that is. A little scurrying figure I'm all too familiar with appears out of nowhere and just as suddenly disappears. Lina doesn't know who it is, but I've been dealing with her for a looong time. Even so, I can never be sure of what she's up to. -What is that thing? - Lina asks. -Someone whom I'd rather not see right now... -Why? -Let's just say you can never be certain of what she's going to say and slash or do. -Is she that bad? I can't help but chuckle at her question. -Oh, you haven't got an idea. -I can hear you, you know? - C says from somewhere out of sight. -As if it hurts your feelings or something, C. -Wait... "Sea"? - Lina asks. -No, "C". As in the letter "C"... I think? I always assumed it was the letter C. Hey C, could you clear that up for us? -One hundred thousand Fenrir credits. -WHAT? That is outrageous! - Lina commented. -Yeah, not gonna happen, C. I think I can live with that question. Especially if the answer is so expensive. - I turn around to comment something to Lina. - And that's cheap. I mean, for her. -Who the hell are you? - Lina says. -If you want to know anything other than my name and that I can inform you of anything for a price... half a million Fc. -Pfft. No. No way I'm gonna pay a madwoman that much money. I take a back seat and leave the women argue with one another. -Very well. You know all I'm willing to reveal for free, then. Lina stares at C with an incredulous look on her face. -Is money the only thing you're interested in? -If you want to know mor- -Oh shut it. - Lina interrupts. -That would cost you dearly as well. -Can you even maintain a normal conversation without demanding outrageous amounts of money every three seconds? -It is what I make for a living, demanding money in exchange for knowledge. If you'd rather swing ridiculously huge weapons that look like you're overcompensating for something, then that's your decision. I'd rather deal with knowledge. -I can tell you two really don't like one another. - I comment. - So, are you here for a reason, C? Wait, wait, don't answer that. I know you'll demand money. -Actually... I wanted to see you. -Oh? Is that so? And for what, exactly? You're not quite the friendly type. You ought to have some insidious reason. -Why, thank you. I just decided to have some fun... -You decided to do what again? Have fun? - She nods in response. - First off, that's soooo not you. And secondly, what does that have to do with me? -I just wanted to talk. -I don't buy it. You're not that kind of person. (Assuming she's a person and not an Aragami in disguise, that is.) -Oh, come on, I just wanted to... - I just give her a stern look. - Ok, so I may have come to bother you a bit. I wasn't counting on her being here, though. -Well, she's here. I can see a devilish grin in that nightmarish face of hers. -So, remember that one time when Leah pulled you in the shower with her? ... what in the actual fuck? I was expecting anything but that. -What the fuck, C? -You never told me about this "Leah". - Lina said, with a mix of anger and... is that fun in her face? -Well, long story short there was this one time when Alisa and I had a pretty serious argument and we split for a couple of months, so... yeah. -Well, this suddenly turned awkward. - C commented, her fucking grin plastered on her face. -You're getting some kicks out of this, aren't you? - Lina commented. -Well, you are probably aware that Leah is a rather... promiscuous woman. Not to mention, there's also the fact that your sister also went into some showers... - C said, speaking more to me than to Lina. -C, please, stop. - I plead. - Have you ever heard the phrase "too much information"? ---- A few hours later... Lina took to the revelation surprisingly well. In fact, I'm convinced she's laughing at this whole thing, especially at my reactions. It was still an incredibly awkward moment, that's for sure. But at least nothing huge came out of it. Except... -Hey sis'. What's up? -Hey Bal. Is there a reason you're calling me at 3 AM in the morning? Because I was... you know, sleeping. -Did you by any chance ever sleep with Leah? -Who told you that? -C did. I can hear some muffled cursing from the other side of the phone. -The little fucker... yes, I did. I didn't want to tell you because... I figured you'd feel kind of weird knowing we both slept with the same person. Even if it was a one night stand for you. -What do you mean, "for you"? It was longer for you? -Well... yeah. I mean, we still m- -Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, that's ''waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ''more than I want or need to know, sis'. -In fact, she's having a shower right he- I cut the call immediately. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic